Akaname
The Akaname are a group of monsters who appear as enemies in Chapter 3 of Monster Girl Quest. Originally they were local monsters active in the Yamatai area, however they join the forces of Black Alice and prey on males in the Yamatai Village. Monsterpedia Entry “An indigenous monster to the Yamatai Region. Apart from their extremely long tongues, they are very human-like. Black Alice endowed them with extra physical strength, drastically increasing their combat abilities. Although their intelligence isn’t too low, they are sometimes teased and ridiculed for their happy-go-lucky attitude when it comes to licking any man they can. They seem to have gotten involved in the current situation without really knowing what was going on. Loving human sweat, semen, and any dirt on a human’s body, when they find suitable prey they will continue licking them clean. Their long tongues are quickly able to send any man in the throes of agonized pleasure. They won’t ever lick their prey to death, but the intense sessions can leave men unable to stand for days. If attacked by a group of Akaname, they will take turns licking their prey until he is completely dry.” Attacks Akaname Entangling: Normal attack, leads to Akaname Squeeze on the same turn. Akaname Squeeze: Normal attack. Follows Akaname Entangling and leads to Akaname Sucking on the same turn. Akaname Sucking: Normal attack. Follows Akaname Squeeze on the same turn. Akaname Nipple Crawl: Normal attack, leads to Akaname Ball Lick on the same turn. Akaname Ball Lick: Normal attack. Follows Akaname Nipple Crawl and leads to Akaname Anal Lick on the same turn. Akaname Anal Lick: Normal attack. Follows Akaname Ball Lick on the same turn. Akaname Triple Entanglement: Normal attack. Akaname Licking Kiss: Triggers trance status. Akaname Tongue Garden: Triggers bind status, leads to Akaname Tongue Hell on the next turn. Requires Gnome and Struggling to escape. Akaname Tongue Hell: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO. Battle Overview Akaname can be quite a hassle due to her ability to attack thrice as well as throw in a trance and a bind that can lead to a one-hit KO. Serene Mind can help in avoiding all her attacks. Alice's Word of Dispel can be used for whatever. If Luka loses, the Akaname girls will lick him endlessly. Evaluation “Oh, so you became the prey of a low class group of monsters… No matter where you go, you never change, do you? Since there are three of them, you’ll take a lot of damage by sheer number of attacks. Use your serene state to limit it, even if just a little bit. Her ecstasy attack can be completely avoided with Sylph, and her bind broken with Gnome… But using a serene state to avoid damage is probably the best route to take. Now go, oh brave Luka. Once you get tired of being licked, please fight properly.” Trivia *The akaname (垢嘗?) is a demon or yōkai from Japanese folklore. Meaning "filth licker" in Japanese, akaname can also be translated to mean "red licker" since "aka" is an homonym for "red" and "filth"; for this reason the akaname is often described as being red in color. The akaname is the “personification of the fear of using a dark bathroom late at night,” said to come out at night to literally lick up the grime and dirt that accumulates in unclean bathrooms. Category:Artist: Irodori Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Yamatai Village Category:Rebelling Monsters Category:Demi-Human